The Seductive Minds
by sweetshan1166
Summary: This is a story about a 14 year old that is suddenly attracted to a 18 year old senior.Lets find out what happens next after they go to this is was written by me ,Shanelle Leslie


**Part One of the Seductive Minds**

School in general was a subject that I was amazing at ,with top 90s in my classes and an amazing group of friends ,i was never out of my comfort zone.I loved going to the school's library either to meet new people or to catch up on missing studies and of course I met this amazing looking guy named Bruno while playing checkers with his friend and GIRLFRIEND. Well of course she is amazing and we are friends to this day ,well more like acquaintances.

I was invited to a party later on in the month by a friend of mine named Ashley and her boyfriend Juan ,who are both in 9th grade as best part about it was that it was in the home of her aunt who didn't really care as long as nothing was broken.I was excited that today ,Saturday ,was the day of an relaxing I saw his piercing and bold eyes looking straight back into mine and not his girlfriend's who were no where to be found.

I could not take it anymore ,so I went upstairs in a room of filled with quietness to take a I turned off the lamp in the room.I heard a knocking on the door with a male voice saying to "Open up" and as I proceeded to open the door, he barged in leaving me questionable about his a word ,he grabbed my shoulders only to lead me to the bed, where our lips meets as he tied my hands up with his belt from his tight pants showing off ALL of his assets and I on top of him.

As he twist me over on my back on the soft bed,I felt nothing but anxiety I just wanted him to take off his clothing and pop that long dick of his I'm only 14 but the way he looks with the shirt on was not the same way he looks with it he raised his bruised yet gentle hands and closed them around my neck .The feeling that gave me was death defying but I wanted it so his hands tighten about my neck ,I scream out "Please I'm sorry but I'm too young to have sex ;please"those words alone seemed to make him angrier because I ended up gasping out for air as I felt the life being sucked out of my lungs but I wanted it .For about a minute he left me speechless by taking his right hand and giving me a hard hit on the Pussy and that left me numb and resulted in a loud and agonizing you ever felt your soul leaving your body ,well this time I did not have any control over that ,I could not help but to ask this question to myself,"What if he didn't have a girlfriend".Now I know what your thinking -senior ;17; girlfriend and could potentially leave me heartbroken but have you ever wanted something so bad that you would not give up on it, well I could not give up on him .

Eventually he loosened up on me but he still hanged on tight until his hands found his way down to the buttons of my favorite purple and black flannel. Instead of opening them normally he busted them open only to find my orange and white sports bra and my jeans pants at my highest point of my waist to where my belly button wasn't visually.I was so happy at that point to have worn a sport bra because god knows what would have happened if he just ripped the regular brazierre off my chest leaving me bare and opened for his eyes to see. In that moment I was trapped ,with his legs wrapped around mine,his hands around my neck and my hand tied up with his thick black d-ring belt, I could not help but to close my eyes and prepare for the following events that would occur the heat of the minute rose, I remembered this book called "It happened to Nancy",I believe , about a girl getting raped by a 16 year old guy ,it was clear as day that my future was already set for success and not a him fully naked and I half clothed,I kissed him and asked him to let me go and to my surprise and with his smirk ,the response of "Why"left me feeling more Hornier as I have flashback after flashbacks of dreams of him just forcing me to suck him cock and swallowing it with all my desire ,with me getting wet and him slowing slipping his cock up my pretty little hole of youth and Ass of wonders .Only then did I realized that I wanted him even more but not right now and not today ,so I did the obvious,I took all my force and strength to try to turn over his 6 abs but with my try he took me and slammed me into the bed leaving me dizzy and curious about his strength as he lifted up my bra to see my chest then without rest he opened my jeans and that was it ,I screamed not knowing that a pillow will soon be over my face ,I felt my jeans coming off and my underwear opening up as he laughed happily saying the words"Your beautiful ,you know that right ".I was triggered that this guy that I have just met turned over to a completely different guy ,so I kicked him where it hurts and tried to make a run for it but the thought of him telling the whole school and me being call thot and slut left a shock wave through my heart ,so I had to help the bad guy.

Closing back the door in front of me ,I search for some Vaseline or oil to soothe the pain and so I found some on the corner of the dresser beside the bed,I sat him down and kneel down about a inch of his cock ,cup it in my hands and went up and down until I heard a sigh of relief from Bruno. Without a thought I quickly turned around to put on back my jeans when he said "You leave and I will ruined ur night and your life ".I stopped when I heard those words coming out of his mouth .As I turned around ,I could not lose focus of the gigantic and most precious thing he has.I replied with "But we did not have -..."before I could finish my statement he took my by hands and kissed me passionately then he got lower and lower onto my neck till he reached the base of my legs, where I was paralyzed and wet, so i slapped him and he turned back to being violent as he dragged me down to the floor by my leg and found his hands to my neck ,once more.

However this time ,he took his cock and placed it right at the tip of my lips,I have to admit that he knew what he was doing as he gave me the warning not to move ,he move his thing from my lips and stated stripping off every piece of clothing I had left on my NOW nude body ,I wanted to scream "no ";"please";"I can't do this"but I could not as he quickly grabbed his pocket knife and rubbed it against the lining of my vagina leaving me in tears ,I wanted him so bad but he resulted in being a very violent person when he does not get his ways ,I plead with him until his exhausted body ended up on top of me ,I felt his balls pressing against the inner corner of my legs ,I wanted to be mad at him but he was like gold ,he was perfection so I flipped his heavy body off of mine ,got dressed and laid on the top of his big and broad chest , he finally said the words that I wanted to hear "I won't say any thing "..following by a but ,I hated buts,"you can't tell my girlfriend and you have to continue kissing me and ...massaging my dick ".And sadly ,following with a smile ,I said "yes".

 **The End**


End file.
